The Wind, The Mountain, The Girl, The Tree, and The Boy
by Phoenix's Moon
Summary: "So, with the boy who thinks he's all alone on the Hokage monument, she cries, even though it's for a different reason." Hinata's relationship with Naruto, and how it evolved from the murmurs of a silent butterfly to the roar of a rapidly rising sun.
1. Chapter 1: The Mountain

Part 1: The Mountain

_A/N: Yes, a reposting. Yes, a new start here. It was written on my phone, on the bus ride home, in-between bouts of figuring my style of writing out._

_WARNING: Chapters start short, but will become progressily longer._

_So this is a story which will be infrequently updated as the school-wide NaNoWriMo looms over my head (only 40,000 more words to go... Sighs...), which somewhat chronicles Hinata's journey, as well as mine as a writer._

_Enjoy the lack of author's notes from here on in. *bows*_

I no own anything you recognize.

He sits on the edge of the Hokage monument, his normally messy blond hair flattened by the violent gusts that often brush the Yondaime's rocky head. He cries into the wind, but no one seems to hear him or see him.

There is one who watches him mourn, who he cannot see, poised on a tree. The stranger has purple-violet eyes and long black hair that whips about. She knows why he cries and wants to comfort him, but is afraid of his reaction.

Below them, in the valley, are the smoking ruins of a village. It was once known as Kohona, before Pein came along and decided to eradicate it.

The girl up in the sakura tree mourns for the boy she loves, while he sheds tears over the place they once called home. She continues to watch small tears leak down to his whiskered face before they are blown away by the wind.

Her name, for all who haven't guessed yet, is Hinata Hyyuga, the heir to the Hyyuga fortune and clan. She knows that she will one day have responsibilities beyond what she has been trained for in those tedious classes every night. She knows that one day she will be to hardened to love anyone. She knows that she loves one boy, the boy who jumps about in an atrocious orange jumpsuit. She knows why he cries. She knows that she dares not to approach him, for who knows what her parents would do if they found out she was in a serious relationship with a demon?

So, with the boy who thinks he's all alone on the Hokage monument, she cries, even though it's for a different reason.

She cries because she is impacted by his sadness, because she has no hope with him, because she knows that he will one day leave her behind as her mind and heart hardens.

The boy up on the monument weeps for his village, and the girl in the Sakura tree cries because of the hope she has lost, while the wind expresses its sadness at both of their losses.


	2. Chapter 2: The Departure

_A/N: NaNoWriMo likes to disrupt my life. Fortunately, I have chapters written out for this one._

_Disclaimer: An ownership is not dictated by a piece of paper, but rather the love for something. The author of Naruto loves it more than I do._

Part 2: The Departure

He stands at the gates to the dock, his face brightened with excitement. Hinata waits there with Sakura, ready to head the hero of Kohona off to the mysterious island. B waits on top of the silver railing that borders the ship that will carry him away.

Hinata has a smile plastered on her face, but it feels unnatural to her. She is lying to him, for goodness' sake, that he is going on a secret mission to study animal life. _She is lying to the boy she loves._

A toot rings through the air, accompanied by a puff of steam. He waves at her as he flips onto the boat in his cheerfully innocent way, his hair somehow maintaining its spiky style, despite the gravity that attempts to pull it down to earth. She feels guilt bog the edges of her mind.

As he lands on the wooden slates of boat deck, he cups his hands over his mouth and yells to her, an overly loud "see ya' soon, Hinata!". She doesn't understand why he doesn't even think that she- along with everyone else- is lying to him, how he can be so damn oblivious to the manipulations in the world around him. It's the only thought in her head, aside from the small whisper that she should tell him everything.

With a glare from Sakura, Hinata throws herself into shy girl mode. She blushes, she mutters, she almost forces herself to faint- an art she's long since perfected.

B yells and puts up a peace sign. The boat roars to life, steady streams of steam coming from its smokestack, wind pushing over the ocean.

All Hinata can do is watch him slowly float out of sight, regret and sorrow and guilt and hate at the despicable person she is running through her mind. She doesn't think anything else until the boat is well out of sight, floating along on its route to the turtle island.

Then, as the last puff of steam floats over the horizon line, she speaks. Slowly and quietly, the story of what she just did to keep him safe pours over her lips.

She wishes that the wind will bring her regrets to him, and that he understands. She wishes that it doesn't reach anyone else's ears.

She prays to the wind for the boy, and as Sakura insists that they need to leave to help Gaara organize the medics she remains there, head bowed over and cheeks alight with a slight blush of self-hatred at what she's done.


End file.
